DE 10 2010 055 440 A1 discloses a loading space arrangement for a motor vehicle in which a foldable loading space cover is able to be moved between a horizontal covering position and a vertical folded-together folded position, wherein, in the folded position, the loading space cover is able to be fastened at the upper end by a locking means, which is connected to the motor vehicle body, in a manner fixed against movement.